


I'd Wanna Kiss You All the Time

by kittykitty410



Category: Bandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykitty410/pseuds/kittykitty410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"if I could write I would write a frerard fic where frank is just like poking and staring at gee's face bc it's so pretty and gee is like "what the f*** frank" but frank doesn't say anything and he just keeps doing it and he's like moving around gee to get different angles of his beautiful face wow :')"<br/>okay bud wish granted hope i did well</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Wanna Kiss You All the Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@fronklero on ig](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40fronklero+on+ig).



The two sat on a couch somewhere backstage. It was their last show at the venue, meaning they did all they could to make it memorable for their fans. Maybe it was the bliss, the euphoria of the moment, but to Frank, Gerard had looked even better than normal.

Sweat was glistening Gerard's face, making his hair stick to his forehead. His hair was long and red- how long it would stay that way, Frank had no idea.

"...and really, turtles aren't  _that_ \- Frank? What'cha looking at?" Gerard giggled, leaning forward to flick Frank on the nose. He started to lean back when Frank gently reached up to grab a piece of his hair.

"Wait, Gee. Stay there. Don't move." He let go of his hair, moving on to grab Gerard's chin, making him shift uncomfortably.

Frank reached out now with his other hand, running his thumb against Gerard's jawline, slowly moving around his whole face. He grabbed Gerard's cheek, squishing it in between his thumb and pointer finger. He traced the shape of Gerard's mouth, ran his finger up the slope of his nose. He felt the softness of his eyelashes and brushed his dark circles, drinking in the feel of Gerard's face.

"Frank? What are you even doing?" Gerard grabbed Frank's wrists, making him stop and hold the older's gaze before leaning in and kissing him gently, wordlessly telling him not to worry. Gerard leaned back, sighing, and pulled Frank onto his lap. "Alright, well, go on."

Using his position to his advantage, Frank leaned to the left to get a better look at Gerard's face, tucking the bright red hair behind his ear. Soon, Frank was planting gentle kisses all over his face, starting with his forehead and ending with his eyelids.

It was when Gerard decided he needed to go talk to Mikey, leaving Frank with a kiss, did Frank decide that Gerard was the most beautiful thing ever.


End file.
